1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for displaying geographical information including POI (point of interest) of a user.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Beyond the stage of simply delivering audio, the technological developments of a mobile terminal enable various kinds of application programs to be installed on the mobile terminal to meet the demands of users and also enable the mobile terminal to use various data related to the installed application programs. And, the scope of the data can cover various fields including personal information (e.g., SMS (short message service) reception/transmission history, etc.) saved in the mobile terminal, self-created data (e.g., photo/video created using a mounted camera, etc.), contents (e.g., an e-book downloaded from a server of a mobile communication service provider, picture friends, bell sounds, MP3, etc.) and the like. In this case, the mobile terminal may include one of a mobile communication terminal (i.e., a wireless terminal), a PDA (personal digital assistant), a PMP (portable multimedia player), and the like.
Recently, a mobile terminal equipped with a GPS function as well as a map function having geographical information tends to be increasingly used. And, the demand for necessity of a technology for providing a user with geographical information on an area of interest efficiently is rising.